l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Auntie Mab (pacdidj)
Fluff Background Auntie Mab has a problem. It's her nephew Yenros, he's sick. He's stuck in some kind of sleep he can't wake up from. And, since his parents and sister were killed in that undead attack on East Daunton a few weeks back, Old Mabbeth is stuck taking care of him. Not that she minds, mind you. She used to love spending time with her sister Therella's family, particularly Sunday dinners. Therella was an excellent cook, and while she toiled away in the kitchen, Auntie Mab would entertain the children, telling Yenros and his sister Lynda far-fetched tales about the exploits of Luran, a cold and mysterious, yet brave and handsome fey lord. But the thing is, Auntie Mab's never been much of a caretaker. Never could even take care of herself properly. Oh sure, she made enough money with her tarot cards, palm-reading, and claims of being a "fey touched seer" to pay the rent on her shabby basement apartment, but her clients were few and far between, as most saw through her clumsy, if entertaining charade. It was a public secret that she would regularly pilfer fruit from the vendor's carts in Daunton Market whenever the money ran out. Even the vendors themselves knew it, but not wanting to have the sweet old lady arrested, they'd turn a blind eye to her shoplifting. So Mabbeth was beside herself with worry over what to do to provide for her nephew in his state of unnatural sleep, and where she'd ever get the money to keep paying for his bed in the magical afflictions ward at St. Jeronel's, much less afford the magical cures that word has it, only the strange wizard Doddoddod can provide. Imagine her surprise then, when the imaginary fey lord, who Auntie Mab claimed to have had many a triste and adventure with, actually spoke to her for the first time. "Mabbeth Tarmikos!," said Luran the fey lord, speaking his thoughts directly into her mind across the veil between the worlds, "I can help you cure your nephew, but you must do something for me in return. You must go to the Hanged Man tavern and seek out adventure. What I ask of you will become clear in time. I bestow upon you the power of the evil eye and the protection of the shadows." Awestruck, but never one to sit idly by wasting time, Auntie Mab quickly readied herself for adventure. She grabbed her "best traveling cloak" (a faded old rag), and packed up her entire set of kitchen cutlery, thinking it might come in handy for self-defense. Then, struck by a burst of inspiration, she took her carving knife and dissected her leather sofa, turning its upholstery into a set of "real adventuring armor." Into an old rucksack, she threw some old bobby pins and screwdrivers that she'd found useful for bypassing the locks on the grocer's shop in the past, and some scraps of felt that she'd used to mask her footfalls during these nighttime food-gathering forays. She then tried out her newfound arcane powers by ensorceling her pet brown rat, Tristram, who she had been domesticating by feeding him crumbs and table scraps, and binding him to her as a familiar. Thus "armed and prepared" for adventure if a little nervous about this whole business, Auntie Mab locked-up her dingy but safe apartment for the last time, and made her way down to The Hanged Man, that most peculiar bar, where legend has it great deeds are done, and great heroes are made. Hooks #Luran, the inscrutable fey lord with whom Auntie Mab has sworn her fey pact, makes a request of the poor old woman. It may not be pleasant, but if she truly wants the power to cure her nephew that he has promised her, she has no choice but to complete the task he's set for her. #Old Mabbeth gets wind of some rare herb, unguent, or treatment from a far corner of the Isles, and sets out immediately in search of this new substance that may help her nephew overcome his magical torpor. Kicker Auntie Mab was specifically instructed by Luran to go to the Hanged Man in search of adventure, saying that his desings would in time become clear. But what does the fey lord want? In the stories Mab told the reclusive Eladrin was dashingly brave, handsome, and powerful, but certainly not altruistic. She is certain that if he is the same Luran she's been fibbing about all these years he will want something significant of her in return. Perhaps his wishes will indeed become apparent when she visits the Hanged Man in search of adventure. Appearance and Personality Age: 63 Gender: Female Height: 5'4" Weight: 128 lb. Alignment: Good Personality: Though cheerful and sweet, Auntie Mab is almost habitually deceitful. She can't resist telling a tall tale, especially one about fey lords and monsters. She has a sweet tooth, and is especially fond of fruit. Magic Item Wish List Math Basic Attacks Senses and Reactions Senses: normal vision Health Surges per day: 8 (6 class, +2 con) Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses none Speed and Movement Speed: 6 (6 race) Ability scores Racial abilities * +2 Dex * Speed 6 * Languages: Allarian, Eladrin * Bonus Class Skill * Bonus At-Will Power * Bonus Feat * Human Defense Bonus: +1 to Fort, Ref, and Will Class features * First Strike '(PHB pg. 117) - At the start of an encounter, you have combat advantage against any creatures that have not yet acted in that encounter. * '''Cunning Sneak Tactics '(MP2 pg. 56) - You don't take a penalty to Stealth checks for moving more than 2 squares, and you take a -5 penalty instead of a -10 penalty to Stealth checks for running. If you end a move action at least 3 squares away from your starting position, you can make a Stealth check to become hidden if you have any concealment or any cover, except for cover provided by intervening allies. * 'Rogue Weapon Talent '(PHB pg. 117) - When you wield a shuriken, your weapon damage die increases by one size. When you wield a dagger, you gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls. * 'Sneak attack '(PHB pg. 117 + errata) - Once per round, when you have combat advantage against an enemy and hit that enemy with an attack that uses a crossbow, a light blade, or a sling, the attack deals extra damage. If you have dealt Sneak Attack damage since the start of your turn, you cannot deal it again until the start of your next turn. You decide whether to apply the extra damage after making the damage roll. As you advance in level, your extra damage increases: Heroic Tier +2d6, Paragon Tier +3d6, Epic Tier +5d6. '''Feats * Human Bonus '- Pact Initiate: Fey Pact' (PHB pg. 208) - Gained training in Arcana. Gained eyebite ''as an encounter power. Can pursue ''fey pact ''paragon path, and use rods, wands, and pact blades as implements when using warlock powers or paragon path powers. * '''Level 1 - Arcane Familiar: Rat '(AP pg. 139) - You gain a familiar. For each familiar feat you have beyond this one, your familiar gains a +1 bonus to its defenses. * Level 2 - Skill Focus: Stealth (PHB pg. 201) - +3 feat bonus to Stealth. * Level 4 - Grasping Magpies (Dragon 373) - +2 feat bonus to Thievery; Get a +4 bonus from allies' Thievery aid another checks. Background Benefit *'Arcane Mercenary '(AP pg. 159) - Diplomacy class skill Auntie Mab is seeking a magical cure for her nephew's ailment and/or money to avail him of the best magical health care wizardry has to offer. To that end she will use no end of sweet talk and cajolery. Skills and Languages Languages: Allarian, Eladrin Trained skills: Arcana (Pact Initiate); Diplomacy (Human Bonus, Background); Stealth, Thievery (Rogue Fixed); Bluff, Insight, Perception, Streetwise (Rogue Choose 4) Powers Powers Known * Pact Initiate Encounter Power: Eyebite * Human Bonus At-Will: Preparatory Shot * From Level 1: ** At Will: Gloaming Cut, Sly Flourish ** Encounter: Distracting Shot ** Daily: Scattering Shot * From Level 2: ** Skill Power: Fast Hands * From Level 3: ** Encounter: Fleeting Spirit Strike Power Attack Bonuses 'Equipment' Total weight: 69 lbs Carrying capacity: normal load up to 80 lb. Heavy load up to 160 lb. Drag up to 400 lb. Tracking Money +100gp starting gold -5 bought 5 daggers -25 bought leather armor -15 bought adventurer's kit -30 bought camouflaged clothing -5 bought footpads -20 bought thieves' tools +882gp from 7 DM credits spent +467 time gp from The Hunted +762 gp for 3 DM credits spent at level 3 +4 gp sold Thieves' Tools -520gp Bought Prison of Salzacas -680gp Bought Pact Blade +1 -360gp Bought Magic Leather Armor +1 -520gp Bought Cloak of Resistance +1 35gp on hand 'Stat Block' blockUStart/U= UMinor/U= UMove/U= UStandard/U= UEnd/U= blockCOLOR=PinkUBAuntie Mab/B/U/COLOR - IHuman Rogue 4/I URLhttp://l4w.wikia.com/wiki/L4W:PC:Auntie_Mab_(pacdidj)[/URL] BConditions:/B none BPassive Perception:/B 18, BPassive Insight:/B 18, BInit:/B +6 BAC:/B 18, BFort:/B 14, BReflex:/B 19, BWill:/B 16 BSpeed:/B 6 BHP:/B 41/41, BBloodied:/B 20, BSurge Value:/B 10, BSurges left:/B 8/8 BAction Points:/B 1, BSecond Wind:/B not used, BMilestones: /B :bmelee:Basic Atk: Dagger +5 vs AC, 1d4-1 dmg :branged:Ranged Basic Atk: Throw Dagger +10 vs AC, 1d4+4 dmg, Range 5/10 (Daggers: 5/5) BUPowers-/U/B COLOR=GreenPreparatory Shot, Gloaming Cut, Sly Flourish, Fast Hands/COLOR COLOR=redEyebite, Shadow Strike, Fleeting Spirit Strike/COLOR COLOR=grayTwilight Menace/COLOR UBCombat notes:/B/U COLOR=IndigoUBTristram/B/U/COLOR - IRat Familiar/I BHP:/B 1/1; BAC: /B18, BFort:/B 14, BRef: /B19, BWill: /B16 BSkills: /B+15 Thievery, +21 Stealth BStatus: /BPassive Mode/sblock/sblock XP *used 7 DM credits to level up *received 1,983 XP in The Hunted *used 3 DM credits for 750 XP to reach level 4 Total XP: 3,895 Changes Level 2 / Overhaul - *Retrained Distracting Shot to Shadow Strike *Retrained Scattering Shot to Twilight Menace Level 4 - *Retrained Arm and Edge to Fast Hands Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approved by Approved by ScorpiusRisk * Summary: Surges per day is listed as 6, instead of 7 Approval 2 Approved by renau1g. Status Approved for level 1 by ScorpiusRisk & renau1g Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters